


Flirt with...?

by johnsidney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the bonus of Crimson Knitwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt with...?

**Author's Note:**

> 1.這篇是Crimson Knitwear的番外…其實是自己忍不住想寫寫小雷和麥哥~  
> 2.基本來說就是麥哥送了一件針織衫給醫生  
> 3.超喜歡這對，卻是第一次寫這對的文，笑納。  
> 4.聲明:他們必然不屬於我。

Lestrade回到家的時候，還沒有卸下身上的肩掛式槍帶。

早在幾分鐘前他有很多機會可以脫下來。只不過前陣子他剛換了新的槍套，垂直設計、貼身牢固，無線電套與彈匣袋的位置也很舒適－－那就像優質的眼鏡戴在臉上總會忘記－－探長向來不願承認，他的任勞任怨、工作習慣等等是源自於職業病這個字眼。

但我們姑且這麼解釋會讓事情簡單的多，至少能解釋到Lestrade在順利插入鑰匙孔進入玄關、理所當然的扭開客廳電燈後，怎麼還能以毫不猶豫、無比迅捷的速度掏出槍來這份上。

「God…! Mycroft ! 你們兄弟倆就只有這點相像嗎?待在暗處不開燈，總有一天我不是積勞成疾、就是因為被你嚇死。」  
Lestrade收回武器，將灰撲撲的大衣掛上門邊的架子。  
「我猜某位偵探和前軍醫又幫你節省了不少時間。」  
Mycroft佇著下巴說道、坐在沙發上凝視探長，理所當然的微笑浮上臉龐。  
「說得對，在這方面你那可敬又可恨的弟弟越來越像我老闆，能否讓我提早下班端看他過人的慧根。」  
食指點點太陽穴，Lestrade直接走到Mycroft身邊坐下來。詼諧一笑、然後一語不發。

「我們有好一陣子沒有見面，親愛的Lestrade。」  
他無聲的飲用杯底紅茶，像在談論今天早晨的平淡天氣般柔聲說道。  
「是啊…自從你將那件衣服交給我後，起碼也過了兩週。」Lestrade的回應不像需要花時間回憶。

接著他們又陷入沉默，Mycroft維持著一派自在的優雅坐姿。如果有幸翻開某本深鎖於秘密檔案庫的文件，我們必然能發現這位英國高層並不是第一次擅闖好市民的宅邸，只不過Lestrade探長的家對Mycroft來說永遠是最值得親自光顧的那一棟。

「顯然那孩子收下了?」Mycroft冷不防問道。  
「事實是…他今天還穿著和你弟弟出門查案，不過我相信那必然不是他本來的初衷…」

聽到這裡，Mycroft不由得莞爾一笑。他知道自己的弟弟向來懂得折磨人的高級藝術，儘管那很常帶來社交上的麻煩，但他不得不承認:有時還挺有趣的。而在這層面上，Mycroft以Sherlock Holmes為榮。

「你的人不會等在什麼地方吧?」Lestrade站起身。  
「No.」對方笑著答道。  
「手機如何?」  
「只帶了你專用的那支。」  
Lestrade稍微鬆口氣，Mycroft則要他放心去洗澡。

老實說，Lestrade很想在看見Mycroft那一刻就這麼不顧一切的撲上去，他確信對方在驚喜之餘依舊能用優雅的方式疼惜自己。也許不會猛親猛吻，但在環抱後頸的瞬間能夠得到同等的回應就已經很是足夠了。

不過他終究沒有那麼做，並不是時機或面子問題。在有限的記憶裡，他倆互相認識時都已經跨入中年，各自還背負著忙碌而危險的工作，很多時候他們甚至無暇關心對方。

「熱水還夠嗎?親愛的Lestrade。」置衣間傳來Mycroft的聲音，探長聽見對方很貼心的幫他按下洗衣機的按鈕。  
「我知道你剛才洗過了、不要緊。」這意味著特務頭子要放幾天假，並且很可能、必然會住下來。

Lestrade還知道，他之於Mycroft，很多時候就如同Dr.Watson之於Mycroft一樣，都是因為Sherlock才連結才起來的。也因此他有時挺喜歡Sherlock，有時則不大喜歡。

「唔……」

Mycroft 的吻向來能讓Lestrade不爭氣的發出呻吟。對此Mycroft喜歡露出晦澀難解的得意之情，並繼續將舌頭探向禁忌之地。但今天的狀況有些不同，基於 某個因素他決定暫時不直搗黃龍。儘管光是像個吸血鬼般悄悄囓咬著那白皙的肩膀，就已經令探長幾乎無法招架。

「我看得出你心情並不愉快，親愛的Lestrade…」  
Mycroft從後方抱住Lestrade，輕翻個身讓探長順勢坐在自己身上。他們都喜愛這張大床，雖然更早之前探長那張單人床躺起來別有味道。  
「不過這不代表我不想與你親熱。」  
Lestrade說的是真的，他現在的確想親熱勝過做任何事情，誰叫對手是這個Mycroft?但Mycroft卻只是梳理他灰得很有個性的短髮，並且無懈可擊的以戴著戒指的那隻手滑過白色襯衫敞開的肌膚。

「那可不行，我得確保凡事都完美，尤其是跟你有關的事，親愛的Lestrade。」  
「我真訝異我自己，」Lestrade撐起半興奮狀態的身子，並暖暖的微笑，「和兩個偏執狂打交道卻能樂此不疲。」  
「而且你並不為此感到抱歉，」Mycroft指出，「你也必須承認，我可愛的探長…這還好處多多。」

Lestrade清楚，他們都不是那種見了面就非得做愛的年紀了。那對這年紀的他倆來說顯然不切實際，加上身下這位英國代表向來喜歡無事一身輕後再開始享樂活動，而他自己也不例外。Mycroft現在的笑意中帶點責備的情緒。

「你可能覺得我幼稚。」Lestrade聳聳肩。  
「關於什麼?」  
「…而且我的表達能力不佳。」Lestrade再度聳肩。  
「我喜歡聽你說話，親愛的。」Mycroft在下方低喃。

「針織衫，是有關這個……」探長低下頭，看見手臂上還貼著尼古丁貼片，於是默默的撫摸貼紙的邊緣。  
「你認為我不應該送那份禮物?」Mycroft伸手輕輕撕掉那張貼片。他提出疑問的語氣顯示這話題很感興趣。  
「不、也不是那樣…只是…我不太明白，你說過這並不適合Dr.Watson，你可能不知道Sherlock也對此嗤之以鼻…」  
「我知道，那孩子有渾然天成的穿衣品味，不過我必須說在某些特定的時候品味並不能派上用場…那時候，他倆都會很高興。」

Mycroft這話令Lestrade沉默下來，他試圖釐清到底哪裡有問題。打今天看見Dr.Watson穿那件禮物出門後，他就覺得不大開心。而Mycroft不可能沒注意到這點。或者他可能注意到更多。

「親愛的Lestrade，你記得我說過，這是份關乎情調的禮物，我承認在這方面展現對弟弟的關心是有點…Well…另類。」  
Mycroft坐起身，摸摸Lestrade發熱的耳垂。  
「這兩個星期，你也監視我嗎?」探長感覺鼻頭被吻了一下。  
「你說呢?」  
「這兩週我幾乎每天都穿針織衫。」Lestrade平靜的說。

這很容易，身高並不是絕對的重點。跟醫生比起來，探長畢竟年長、而且稍為「強壯」一些－－他不願想到「微胖」這兩個字。針織衫算是衣櫃中的常備便服，與他的白襯衫一樣多，只不過白襯衫有一部份必須上班時穿。

「的確…」Mycroft的表情像在回想著某幾號機的畫面，Lestrade只擔心不要是靠近浴室那一支。「針織衫是你穿衣的品味之一，你有很多件、這段期間也確實穿的特別勤。」  
「這並沒有令你特別開心，對嗎?」Lestrade似乎有點受不了自己，於是低下頭去，對方再次看見那對紅透的耳根。  
「No. I didn’t.」Mycroft微笑著承認。  
「這證明衣服是其次問題，重點是特別之處，但就特別的情調來說…」Lestrade半洩氣的指出，「我沒有別的衣服可以穿，你也沒有特別購買有情調的衣服給我。」

探長不知道Mycroft是什麼表情，他努力表現的不像在要禮物，他希望對方不要做這樣的聯想，畢竟那樣很怪而且那不是重點。慶幸的是偵探的哥哥非常聰明，他溫柔的環抱住探長並在耳際留下吻痕。

「我喜歡你的推理、探長。那的確關乎情調，而重點卻在於它很特別。」Mycroft開始分析，「醫生不常穿針織衫，這意味著我弟弟會在必要的時刻注意到這點，並且儘可能仔細的端詳…而那必然會引發生理上的某些反應。」

Lestrade不知道自己的情人是怎麼能夠把這類事情說的像是談論天氣或紅茶那般自然純粹，他只相信Mycroft對他弟弟的猜測九成準確無誤。

「看來是這樣，那也間接證明我很普通。」探長抬眼直率的答道。這在Mycroft的預料之外，因此訝異顯而易見。  
「普通?相信我、親愛的，你本身就是個特別的存在。」Mycroft必須盡量表現得體，儘管他覺得對方現下的態度令人驚喜。  
「因此你是否覺得我倆之間沒有特別的情調也無所謂?」探長攬上對方的腰際，顯然他豁出去了。

「不、親愛的，沒這回事…」Mycroft緩慢而有份量的將Lestrade推倒在枕頭上，他已經準備好再度聆聽情人美妙的聲音。  
「那你告訴我…」Lestrade試圖在情慾與理智間找到出口，但那真的很難，尤其在兩週的忙碌生活後。  
「告訴你什麼?」  
「屬於我倆的特別情調是什麼?」  
「……Well.」Mycroft停下動作，他不知道探長的腦袋什麼時候可以拐這麼多個彎。但真的很有趣，這個男人從來不曾因那份純粹而讓自己失望過。

「我想我倆的關係應該不像你弟弟他們一樣尚需引導…既然並非我沒有魅力，也並非得要針織衫不可，看來花錢也是不必要的…」探長進一步說道。

「雖然有時你正如自己所說的不善表達，但還不至於欲言又止，親愛的Lestrade。」Mycroft等待著，他與Sherlock一樣都喜歡謎題，尤其是探長讓他覺得今晚似乎將朝向極度有趣的路走去。

「我只是在想，那特別的情調必然早已存在。」Lestrade的語氣像在打啞謎。事實上，他突然感覺到這必然引起Mycroft的興趣，他明白什麼樣的話題與事件能讓這對兄弟興致勃勃。當然之於Mycroft，那很可能是指令一方面。

「我說過了，親愛的Lestrade…那情調不就是你本身嗎?」  
「或者，我們現在談的其實不是情調本身…而是情趣?Dr.Watson之於你弟弟也是情調，可你的大禮可是讓情調更可口的情趣。」  
這讓英國高層愣了那麼一瞬間，這很難得，Lestrade感到萬分得意。

「Mycroft，我願意試試看…事實上這在我看來就是偏心，我不希望你只願意在你弟弟身上下功夫這點…究竟是我倆年紀使然還是什麼其他原因…我希望你說出來?」探長在流露悲傷之情時開始感覺自己其實挺邪惡的。

「你這是在逼我坦白…親愛的Lestrade…」Mycroft似乎有些苦惱，這令探長感覺得逞。  
「或者你可以直接承認沒有那種東西、特別的情調不存在你我之間，而你會發現這不只會浪費一個夜晚。」Lestrade脅迫道。

Mycroft溫柔的從上往下凝視Lestrade，無可奈何中又夾雜著複雜的情緒。他隱藏的很好，關於那複雜的部份。沉默一段時間後，看看牆上的掛鍾，午夜十二點整。於是他妥協了。

「好吧，畢竟你不常有求於我。」Mycroft吻吻手上的戒指。  
「哈…!」Lestrade得意的很，Mycroft覺得那表情很調皮，於是微微笑了笑，探長並沒注意到他正將錶戴好。

「你必須承認，Mycroft，」Lestrade信誓旦旦的在床上指出，「我們偶爾也該來點不一樣的，我討厭感覺不再年輕，事實上我們也沒多老!你說是吧?」  
「你說的對，我親愛的。」Mycroft已經將袖子扣好，「但我懷疑你為何還沒有動靜?」  
「What…?」  
「看到你露出困惑的表情真是可愛，不過你必須動起來，親愛的Lestrade。」  
「Well…你還沒說我們的情調是什麼?或者說你想要什麼?我想我可以把襪子穿起來，它就被脫在床底下…」

「別讓我失望…親愛的Lestrade。」  
Lestrade正準備起身，Mycroft已經將褲子穿上，並在黑暗中從後方輕輕含住探長的肩頭。  
「Mycroft?」  
「我不知道那放在哪裡，因此你得自己去拿過來…別忘了槍。」  
「你不會是說…」Lestrade突然感覺全身冒汗。

「我知道你最近換個新的，我相信這正是測試它耐不耐用的時候了。」  
Mycroft的舌向來和他過人的腦袋一樣優秀，此刻已經滑入探長小巧的耳朵。  
「這…Mycroft，這太…我想這已經過激了…!別告訴我你一直都是這麼想的?」Lestrade渾身發熱。  
「我是這麼想的…這大概是我不知道該買什麼禮物送你的原因…希望這沒讓你覺得我太小氣?」  
「不不不…你一直都很大方…太大方了。」  
Lestrade確定自己逃不掉了，他會被徹底吃掉。氣質出眾的紳士在身後輕輕搖著尾巴，他只能慶幸對方似乎又更愛自己一點了。

「去拿那條間掛式槍套。喔、為了不浪費夜晚，別忘了上彈匣，親愛的Lestrade。」

******  
那夜之後，Mycroft又在Lestrade家打擾了三天。就像過去的幾次一樣，這名英國高層度過了他愜意又高品質的假期。並且與他可愛的情人共同學到了一件事:偶爾為之的情調確實很值得，但中年人終究還是持續保有中年的快樂比較好。

「幫我預約那家中國街的推拿門診，排除萬難…」  
「Yes, Sir.」

「Dr.Watson，介紹痠痛噴霧在你的診治範圍內嗎?」  
「…」

Fin


End file.
